


Glow9 || Bang Chan Fanfiction

by HWHJ2000



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWHJ2000/pseuds/HWHJ2000
Summary: You're a trainee under JYP and are getting ready for the day you've been waiting for, the day you finally debut. A new group called Stray Kids will be debuting alongside your group and will finally get to meet the members soon; but what happens when one of the members is someone you'd never expect to see again.IN PROGRESS .... HAVENT EDITED ALLTW! Mentions of suicide and suicide attempt in prologue
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"I'm sorry y/n but I just don't love you anymore" Your heart sank as you heard him say this. He was your everything, your first friend, your first kiss, and your first love. "No I-I- refuse to believe this... did you lie every time you said you loved me?" You asked while tears trailed down your cheeks. "Im sorry" He said coldly and walked away leaving you stranded in the middle of the park. When he got in his car he broke down and started to cry. _Incoming message : Mom:_ _Your flight to korea is in 2 hours. I know it hurt to break up with her but you must think about your future.._ When he saw the message he threw his phone and broke it. He felt every emotion he possibly could. "what was he gonna do with out her?" He thought to himself. "I must become successful..to make her proud and one day come back to her and explained how i never stopped loving her."He promised himself. You sat at the bench for hours thinking about what you did wrong. "Its all my fault he stopped loving me..ITS ALL MY FAULT" you yelled out loud. You couldn't stop thinking about what you could've done to make him keep loving you. "If i cannot live in a world happily with chan then I don't deserve to live" You decided. You texted everyone you loved a special message and started heading to The Story Bridge . You thought about all the good moments in life and how you appreciated your parents and everything they had done for you but you couldn't stop thinking about him.When you finally arrived you stood there and watched the view for a while. When you finally thought it through you started climbing on top. With no emotions left you open your arms about to fall forward as you feel someone hug you and bring you back down. "Please don't do it" A unfamiliar voice said. Without looking up you fell into their arms and broke down. When your body had no more tears to cry out you finally calmed yourself down. "Why...why were you going to jump off" The unfamiliar voice said. "I just lost the person most important to me" You say sadly. "What's your name?" He asked. "Y/N" You responded. "Well y/n I think whoever that person is wouldn't want you to do this...so please don't" He replied. You finally stood up and felt better. "I'm sorry I got tears and slobber on your sweater" You say shyly. "It's okay.. I want to make sure you don't do anything when I leave so ill walk you home but only if you feel comfortable" He said. "Well I don't think he has any bad intentions and i really need someone to be with even just for a little" You thought to yourself. You nodded and started heading home. It was silent most of the time but it felt good to be with someone. You finally got to the door of your home and turned to the handsome man who was alongside you. "Thank you...truly thank you" You said. He nodded and stayed quiet. "Also before i go...whats your name?"You asked. "Felix Lee ".  
  



	2. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day before your groups debut...  
> The day you have been looking forward to for the last 3 years  
> And you will finally meet the other groups members...  
> What could go wrong?

"Okay that's all for today girls finish up practice and head to the dorms ,you need to look your best for tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "Yes ma'am." The group said in unison. You all finished up and headed to the dorms. When you arrived you all sat in the living room and talked. "The day is finally here...were debuting tomorrow" You say as they all squeal. "I'm so glad all of us are debuting together" She says and everyone agrees. "Also we get to see Stray Kids tomorrow i heard they're hot!!" She says."Aish Chae...always boy crazy you truly are the same" She replied jokingly. "Okay guys we must NOT get caught up in dating rumors" You said. Chae looked at you sadly. " I never said you _couldn't_ date just don't get caught and we must tell us and keep it a secret between the nine of us. Agreed?" You offered. The members looked around and nodded at each other."Alright everyone go to their room and go to sleep soon, goodnight" You told them. "Goodnight" they said in unison. You entered your room and sighed. Although you have waited for this day , you can't help but feel worried and nervous. You laid in your bed, staring at the ceiling, until you eventually fell asleep.

"Everyone up we need to start rehearsals soon so Stray kids can practice after". The manager said. Everyone got up and quickly got ready and in no time y'all were out the door. After a few hours of practicing on the stage you all finally finished and felt confident. "Guys go back to the company building and practice for the next few hours and we will call your manager when were ready for you guys to come and do your hair & makeup." A company worker explained. You all got in the car excitingly and talked about how you hope the debut showcase will go. When you got to the building you all entered the dance room and sat on the floor. "So what do we do leader?" sooji asked. "Let's take turns singing our parts in the songs so we can make sure the notes were singing sound right." You said. You all agreed and started practicing, with time going as fast as ever, your manager walks in and says it's time to go. You get in the car and your heart starts beating like crazy and your head is full of doubt. As you all walk in you're greeted by all of the staff and CEO. You look around the room and see all the expensive makeup and bright vanities. "Hello Violet, I am Aeri and I will be your personal makeup for the rest of your idol life, I hope we get close!" She said and smiled. You smiled back and let her do her magic. "How do you like it?" She asked as she turned you to the mirror. You couldn't believe it. You looked the best you had ever looked."Wow I love it , am i even the same person?" You said jokingly. "Girls start going backstage, you guys will come out from the left and Stray Kids will come out from the right side then you will meet in the middle. They will introduce themselves first then you." The manager said. You all headed to the small space where you will be coming out of. " _3 minutes ladies we will say your name and you guys will come out."_ The worker told you. You all look at each other in excitement and worryness. "Okay ladies let's all do our best tonight , show the audience the best of yourself I know you are all talented so make sure the audience knows that too." You tell them.

" _And introducing our girl group Glow9, please welcome them!"_ You hear the announcer say and the cheers from the audience. "ladies this is our cue lets go." You say. You all walk out in a line and look at the cheering audience. "Wow this is the day i've been waiting for ... it was all worth it." You think to yourself while you look around the big place. " _And now introducing our boy group give it up for Stray Kids"._ The announcer says. All the members look and see the handsome men walk in. "Wow they're so good looking...." You think to yourself. "One..two..three..four..five..six..seven..eigh-" You feel your heart drop. It was him. Him who broke your heart. Your first love: Bang Chan. You looked closer and saw another member who looked familiar. "Could it be...Felix Lee?" You thought to yourself. You wanted to cry. You thought you would never have to see **him** again. As much as you wanted to just cry your heart out you had to hold it in. "I didn't work this hard for me to have a meltdown. I will do my best to show him i don't need him." You said to yourself. "Step out! Hello, we are Stray Kids" They said in unison. "Hello im Hyunjin";"Hello im Changbin";"Hello im Han"; "Hello im Felix"; "Hello im seungmin"; "Hello im IN" ; "Hello im LeeKnow" ; "Hello i'm the leader, Bang Chan". "Shit it's our turn now" You think to yourself. "Hello im chaeri" ; "Hello im Gayoon" ; "Hello im Diamond" ; "Hello im Ahnjong" ; "Hello im Sungmi" ; "Hello im Dahye" ; "Hello im Eunkyung" ; "Hello im Sooji" ; "Hello i'm the leader of Glow9, Violet". " _Well let's get to know our groups shall we?"_ The MC asked as the crowd went wild. _"Well why don't both of our leaders come up here and stand together! I heard both of our leaders are from australia! So is there a chance you guys knew each other?"_ He asked. "Fuck did he really have to ask this question?" You thought to yourself. You both nodded and chan took the mic. "Yes we were best friends in high school but all of a sudden I had to come here to korea" He said with a smile. _"AW"_ The crowd responded. As much as you want to cry and call out that fucker, you **couldn't.** You just nodded and went back to the original position you where. _"Now it's time for our groups to showcase their debut songs and albums please enjoy!"_ You heard the MC say. You all go backstage to touch up the makeup and change while Stray kids performs their songs. 

"It's time....you all got this good luck!" The manager said. " _Now for Glow9 performing their title track Lights from their debut mini album Shine Bright!!!" They announced._ You walk out, nervous as ever, to finally perform. You get in your positions and hear the beat start. Everything is going well until you see Stray kids looking at you guys perform through the backstage curtain. You decide to take that as motivation and do the best you've ever done. After you finish performing all your songs you feel all your stress being relieved. _"Thank you for coming to see us I hope to see you again soon!"_ You tell the audience and walk backstage. As you enter the makeup room you're congratulated by all the staff there. _"Great job on your hard work today ladies you all made me very proud"_ Said the CEO. " _I will treat you all to dinner"_ He added. You all quickly change back to your normal clothes, thank all the staff and then head to the car. With adrenaline still pumping in your blood you sit in the back of the car next to Chae. When you feel the car start moving you cuddle in her arms and start to cry. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "Remember when i told you about that boy back in Australia? Well that boy is...chan" you said as tears rolled down your face. "Really? Oh im so sorry honey..." She responded. She just comforted you as much as you could until you got there. "Do my eyes look red?" You asked her. "A bit but I brought my bucket hat" She said and reached into her bag. You put it on and put on a fake smile for the others. 

When you entered the restaurant you saw him. "Great they're here too" You say loud enough for only you to hear. 


End file.
